I'll Fight For You
by TinyRooBeauty7
Summary: Marcus likes Oliver. oliver breaks up with Percy, who isnt happy about it. Marcus and Oliver start dating, but oliver has a lot of doubts, but Marcus will fight for what he loves. Marcus/ oliver slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver woke up to find his boyfriend looking at him. "What's wrong, Perc?"**

"**Nothing. Just thinking." Then he got up and walked out.**

**Oliver ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Marcus Flint. "Watch where your walkin, Flint."**

"**Sorry, Oliver."**

"**Don't call me that."**

"**Why? Its your name, no?"**

"**Yeah, but you call me Wood and I call you Flint. That's the way it works."**

**Marcus smiled. "Listen, Oliver, I like you. I don't like it that you hate me. Cant we start over? Maybe even date?" **

"**No." **

"**Why not?"**

"**Because you cant change the past, Flint."**

"**Draco and Potter are dating. They used to hate each other."**

"**I'm seeing someone."**

"**Since when?"**

**Since five damn months ago. Now, leave it alone." He started to walk away.**

**Marcus grabbed his arm. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you have never wanted me."**

"**Fine. Yes, I have wanted you, but now I'm in a relationship with a very loving boyfriend." Marcus leaned in to kiss the Gryffindor, but he pushed the older boy away. "No." Then Oliver walked into the Great Hall.**

**Oliver sat beside Percy, kissing him on the cheek. "Mornin."**

"**Morning."**

"**What's wrong with you lately?"**

"**What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You've been way too chipper lately, like your getting snogged every night in secret. And it's not with me," Percy answered.**

"**What? I'm not aloud to be happy?"**

"**Not this happy. You better not be cheating on me."**

"**Oh, yeah, that's me. I'm so promiscuous. I'm a player," Oliver remarked sarcastically.**

"**I swear if you are…"**

"**Are you threatening me?"**

"**No, I'm warning you."**

**The Quidditch player scoffed. "Fuck this. Its over, Percy," he said, getting up from his seat beside Percy.**

**Percy grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me."**

"**You don't trust me and you just threatened me."**

"**I warned you."**

"**Oh, excuse me," Oliver sneered, walking away.**

**Percy followed, grabbing his arm again, tighter this time. "I said, don't walk away from me."**

"**Your hurting me-"**

"**Shut up. When I tell you to do something, I suggest you do it." He let Oliver go with a push and sat back down.**

**Oliver walked out of the Great Hall, rubbing his sore arm. Someone grabbed his elbow, turning him around. He flinched and jumped back, thinking it was Percy again, but let out a sigh of relief to see Marcus. "Don't do that," he breathed.**

"**Sorry. Are you ok?"**

**Oliver shrugged. "I don't know anymore."**

"**You said you had a **_**loving **_**boyfriend. He didn't seem too loving to me."**

"**He was loving. Now he thinks I'm cheating on him."**

"**Stop making excuses for him. That's no reason for him to hurt you." Oliver sobbed and looked down. "Hey," Marcus said, cupping Oliver's cheek. Oliver looked up at him, his brown eyes sparkling. "He's not worth your tears." He pulled Oliver into a soft, loving kiss. Oliver hesitated first then responded. Marcus traced his tongue across Oliver's bottom lip and Oliver parted his lips just enough to let Marcus slide his tongue in. He quickly pushed Flint away when he heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Dumbledore standing there looking down at them.**

"**Professor Dumbledore," Oliver squeaked out.**

"**Hello Mr. Wood. Mr. Flint."**

"**Are we in trouble? Are you gonna tell my father?"**

"**No, Oliver. You're just two young men in love. There's nothing wrong with that."**

**Marcus smiled, pulling Oliver a little closer to him. "Yeah, I am in love Dumbledore." Oliver looked at him surprised and Dumbledore smiled.**

"**But next time, find somewhere more private, will you, please."**

**Oliver sighed and Marcus let out a laugh as Dumbledore walked away. "Your not in love with me," Oliver said.**

"**Yes, I am."**

**Oliver shook his head. "I'm not worth it."**

"**Don't you ever say that again."**

"**It's the truth!"**

"**No it's not. Now stop, Marcus said, pulling the younger boy in closer.**

"**I don't deserve to be loved," Oliver sobbed into the Slytherin's shoulder.**

"**Yes you do. Come on, lets go for a walk."**

**Marcus and Oliver walked through the hallways, Marcus brushing Oliver's hand with his every few minutes. "Why do you think that?" Marcus finally asked.**

"**Think what?'**

"**That you don't deserve to be loved."**

"**Because I don't. If I did, then my family would love me."**

"**What do you mean?" Marcus questioned.**

"**I was a mistake. My father tells me every chance he gets. 'You were a mistake, Oliver. You were never supposed to happen'."**

"**Well, I'm glad you're around."**

**Oliver stopped. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"**

"**Because I realized being an asshole wont make you like me more. Everytime I pushed you or hit you, it was just an excuse so I could touch you."**

"**Well, that's great…" Oliver paused. "…But I can't do it. I'm sorry." He then walked away.**


	2. Dont Fight It

The next day, Oliver was walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall, but stopped when he saw a familiar figure waiting at the bottom of them. Flint. He continued to the bottom and tried to walk past the older boy.

No such luck. Marcus grabbed his arm to stop him.

Oliver swung around. "What?"

"Look, I really do wanna try."

"Why?"

Flint smiled. "Because I like you." He looked Oliver in the eyes. "And you like me too."

Oliver shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Don't fight it."

"If Percy found out…"

Marcus huffed a laugh. "What's he gonna do? Throw a book at me? I could kick his ass."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about me. I have to live with him."

"He's not gonna touch you."

"You don't know that. With the way he's been acting lately…its like he's a completely different person."

"He wont do anything. Just please," he said, his eyes full of hope. "Give me a chance."

Oliver gave him a little smile. "Fine." With that, he pulled Marcus into a kiss, the older boy immediately wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist.

Oliver and Marcus walked into the Great Hall together, then separated to go sit with their separate houses. Oliver sat between Fred and Percy, because there was no other seats left.

"Where have you been?" Percy questioned.

"None of your business."

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend, now is it, Percy sneered.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore. We broke up, remember?"

Percy shook his head. "I didn't agree to that."

"That's because I broke up with you."

"You cant break up with me."

Oliver smiled. "Already did." He tried to stand, but Percy pulled him back down. He looked to make sure Marcus didn't see. He did.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to walk away from me?"

"As many times as you please. Doesn't mean I'll listen," Oliver replied, attempting to get up again. Percy once again grabbed him in a bruising hold. Oliver winced. "Let go, Percy."

"We were in a relationship for five months and you just expect me to let go?"

"Yes, now let go," Oliver said, pulling his arm out of the other boy's grip and walking away, gently rubbing his soon-to-be bruised arm. Percy followed. Oliver saw Marcus stand up out of the corner of his eye.

Once he was out of the Great Hall, Percy pushed him up against the wall. "Your not breaking up with me."

"I already have," he answered, trying to break free.

Just then, Marcus walked out of the Great Hall. "What the hells goin on here?"

Percy loosened his grip a bit, looking at the intruder. "What business is it of yours what I do with _my _boyfriend, Flint?"

Marcus scoffed. "_Your _boyfriend? From what I heard your broken up."

"What would make you think that?"

Marcus stepped closer. "Cuz he's _my _boyfriend now, so I suggest you get your grabby hands off," he said, pulling Oliver free and towards him.

"So you _were _cheating on me," Percy sneered.

"No," was al Oliver could get out.

Marcus shook his head. "You don't have to explain yourself to him. Lets go," he said, putting an arm around Oliver's shoulder.

"I told you I didn't want him to know."

Marcus stopped. "So he could just keep begging you until you gave in and went back to him?"

"That's not the reason-"

"Then what _is _the reason, Oliver? Please, Baby, tell me why you wanted to keep us a secret."

Oliver looked hurt, but spoke. "I have to go back to that dorm and see him every night. And by telling him that I'm with you now, you've only pissed him off more."

"You actually think that stuck up snob will do something to you?"

"Did you not just see him with his hand around my neck?"

"If he touches you, I'll kill him." He then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

Oliver gave him a weak smile.

Marcus put his hands on the other boys hips. "So…everyone is leaving for Christmas break soon and my dorm is gonna be empty. How about you come keep me company?"

Oliver's smile widened. "Ok."

Marcus kissed him. "Then it's a date."


	3. Fight

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the character, but the story line is mine.

I was a few days before Christmas break. Oliver was walking through the hall when he saw Marcus with a couple other Slytherin boys. "Hey, Flint."

Marcus swung around and slammed Oliver into the wall, his arm against the other boy's throat. "What the fuck do you want, Wood?"

Oliver, hurt written all over his face, pushed the Slytherin away from him and with one last look, walked away from his boyfriend.

Marcus, wanting to follow the younger boy, thought of an excuse to ditch his fellow Slytherins. "I'm gonna go ahead to class guys. I got a project that I have to finish. See ya later." He then walked off in the direction Oliver had taken off in. He turned the corner and saw the Gryffindor's retreating back. He ran down the hall to catch up to his boyfriend. "Wood!"

"Go away, Flint." Marcus touched his shoulder and the younger boy swung around. "Don't touch me!"

"Ol…"

"Don't call me that."

"I didn't think you wanted anyone to know."

"I didn't want Percy to know. But everyone else, I don't care. They already know I'm a fag. Its you that doesn't want them to know." He then turned to walk away.

Marcus grabbed his arm. "No. I'll tell them, ok?"

"And that's just supposed to fix things? You slammed me up against a wall, Marcus. You hurt me and you said you would never let anyone hurt me. We're over, Flint." He pulled out of the Slytherin's grip and walked away, leaving the other boy heartbroken.

Marcus walked into Potions class to see Oliver already sitting down. He walked over and sat next to his. Oliver looked at him and, sighing, switched to the next seat. Marcus rolled his eyes and moved to the seat Oliver was just in. "Oliver-" The younger boy, without even looking at him, put his fingers in his ears. "The silent treatment? Seriously?" He received no response.

He was ignored during the entire class. When it was finally over and Professor Snape gave them permission to leave, Oliver shot up in his seat and was gone. Marcus knew he couldn't escape him for long, they had study period together. He smiled when that thought came to mind and headed off to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

When Marcus arrived in the Great Hall for study period, Oliver was already there, sitting at a table by himself. Marcus smiled and walked over and sat across from the younger boy. Oliver looked up and rolled his eyes and went back to looking over his Quidditch plays.

Marcus sighed. "Oliver, just hear me out." Oliver hesitated, then nodded to let him know he was listening. "Will you at least look at me?" Marcus pleaded. The younger boy sighed, but closed his play book and looked up. "Look, you have to know that I _really _like you, ok?" And-"

He was interrupted by someone saying his name. "Marcus," came the voice of Adrian Pucey. "What are you doing talking to this Gryffindork?"

Marcus didn't reply.

Oliver gathered his things and stood. "Yeah. I _almost_ believed you." He then walked out of the Great Hall.

"Dammit," Marcus cursed.

"What?" Pucey asked.

"Look, Pucey…Me and Wood…we've kinda been…"

"Been what?"

"We've been dating."

"What? Are you serious?"

Marcus nodded. "It hasn't been that long but…"

"Stop. Why would you date a Gryffindor?"

"You care that he's a Gryffindor more that the fact that he's a bloke?"

"I don't care if it's a bloke. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"Marcus huffed a bitter laugh and stood. "You know what? Fuck you, Pucey. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go fix things with my boyfriend." Then he got up and walked away. He had to come up with a way to get him back.


	4. Not Giving Up

**Disclaimer:** The characters dont belong to me. I DID borrow some of the words from a Degrassi preview, it was too cute and kinda went with what i was writing so i used it.

Marcus was walking down the hall, when he saw Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor chasers. "Ay, Johnson."

"What do you want, Flint?"

"Well, you see, I've been dating a friend of yours and now their mad at me and I don't know how to get 'em back."

"Who is it?"

"Oliver Wood."

Angelina stopped mid-step." You've been dating Oliver?"

He nodded. "I really like him, but I fucked up and now he wont talk to me. Please. I need your help."

Angelina nodded. "You have to let him know that you're not going anywhere. That you're not gonna disappear. I think that's what scares him most, cuz its happened to him before and it _really _hurt him. Tell him it wont happen with you."

Marcus smile. "Ok. Thanks." He went to take a step, but stopped and turned to the girl. "Um…do you happen to know where he is right now?"

"He's in the library. I just saw him."

"Thanks." He took off in the direction of the library, running at full speed. When he saw the library he slowed to a jog, then stopped at the door. He looked in and spotted the Gryffindor captain sitting at a table with Cedric Diggory, talking and laughing with the Hufflepuff boy. Marcus, boiling with jealousy, walked towards the two boys.

Oliver was the first to see him and his smile faded as he jumped up to block the older boy. "What are you doin here? Why're you following me?"

Marcus, who was glaring over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff finally turned his gaze to the boy standing in front of him. "I just wanted to let you know I'm not gonna disappear. You cant get rid of me. I'm not goin anywhere."

Oliver huffed a laugh. "You know, someone else once told me that and ya know what, I actually fell for it. I wont fall for it again."

"I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not goin anywhere. I promise." He gave the younger boy one last look before leaving the library.

The next day at breakfast, everyone sat with their houses, the entire Great Hall was filled with chatter. Marcus sat watching Oliver laughing with his house mates, when his thoughts were interrupted by the annoying little voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Looking at your boyfriend, are you?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "So what if I am?"

"So its true. You're snogging a Gryffindor bloke."

"You got a point?"

"Fag."

"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?" Marcus asked, giving him a warning look.

"Looks like you're not the only one interested in him," Draco said, looking towards the Gryffindor table.

Marcus looked over to see Cedric Diggory standing by where Oliver was sitting. Oliver stood and the two boys walked out of the Great Hall together. Marcus looked at Angelina, who stood and motioned for him to follow her, and he immediately obeyed.

"Did you tell him?" Angelina asked when he caught up to her.

"Yeah. I told him and he didn't believe me. I don't know what else to do."

"Do something nice for him," she suggested.

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Give him flowers or something. Something romantic."

Marcus nodded. "I could try that." Then he ran.

Later that day, Marcus walked down the hall, a single red rose in his hand. He had looked everywhere, and he couldn't find Oliver, so when he saw two red heads walking down the hall he called out. "Ay, Weasleys."

The twins turned around and saw him coming, looking at each other, confused. "Yes?" they said in unison.

"I need a favor." The boys looked at each other once again. "I just need you to make sure Oliver gets this," he said, handing Fred the rose. "Please." The twins nodded in unison and Marcus smiled.

Oliver walked into his dormitory and saw a rose laying on his bed and he immediately knew who it was from as soon as he saw it. He rolled his eyes and walked over and picked up the flower, looking at it for a minute before putting it in the draw next to his bed. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. Why does he have to make it so hard?" he sobbed into his hands. He didn't even notice two heads peeking in the door.

Marcus sat in Study period, wondering where Oliver was, when the Weasley twins sat across from him. "Something wrong?" George asked.

"He doesn't trust me at all," Marcus said sadly.

"Talk to him," George replied.

Fred nodded. "Just tell him how you feel."

Marcus nodded.

"We're going to Quidditch practice. He's always the last to leave."

Marcus smiled and watched as the twins walked away.

Three hours later, Marcus walked toward the locker rooms. All the Gryffindors were heading back toward the school. All of them except one.

The Weasleys saw him and walked over. "He just got out of the shower," George informed him.

Fred put a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "Good luck."

Marcus took a deep breath and walked over to the locker room door and attempted to open it. It was locked, so he knocked softly.

Oliver opened the door in black pants, shirt in hand, and his hair still dripping with water. He saw the older boy standing there and sighed, attempting to close the door.

Marcus reached out and stopped the door from shutting. "You have to trust me, Oliver. I don't normally try this hard…and I am terrified right now."

Oliver looked up into the Slytherin's loving eyes and saw nothing but truth. He reached up and pulled the older boy into a lip-bruising kiss, pulling him into the locker room.


	5. AN

Sorry anyone who has read my story. Its not finished and I promise I will update it, but I have a baby now and I was really sick when I was pregnant with her and I am still having some health problems, so I haven't been able to update recently. I do apologize and I PROMISE to update it when I get the time to write. Sorry, once again.


End file.
